ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Thing 2
Thing 2 was a wedge shaped robot that entered into Series 3. Costing £1500 and built over 2 weeks, it featured a steep wedge shape, made from 6mm polycarbonate with an aluminium frame and side panels, but its weaponry (a lifting arm fitted with a spike) was on the back of the robot instead of the front. This weapon was rarely used as it preferred to use its wedge shape to tip its opponents over, much like Roadblock, and driven by two 4 Pole DC motors. However, its flat wedge front left it helpless when tipped over by Panic Attack in the semi-finals. Thing 2 had a Latin message on its front, reading "Aut Vincere Aut Mori", which translates as "To conquer or to die". Robot History Thing 2's first battle was against newcomers Prizephita. Prizephita got under Thing 2 at the start and tossed it up in the air. Thing 2 landed back on its wheels and retaliated, lifting Prizephita with its spike. Thing 2 turned and rolled Prizephita over, which self-righted, only to be overturned again and pushed into the arena wall. Just as Prizephita began to push it self back over again, Thing 2 pushed it into the CPZ where its boxing glove srimech got stuck on the wall, preventing it from self-righting. Shunt and Sergeant Bash begun to attack Prizephita and just before cease was called, righted it but by then there was nothing left in Prizephita and Thing 2 was put through. Strangely, as Prizephita was being attacked by the House Robots, Thing 2 drove over to the flame pit on the other side of the arena. After a fast-moving push-and-shove against previous heat finalists All Torque. All Torque got the first shove on Thing 2, but Thing 2 was too quick, and a pushing contest ensued between the two. Thing 2 ended up in the CPZ, where Shunt axed it, causing damage. Thing 2 then got underneath All Torque and pushed it around the arena. The two robots got deadlocked at each other, before Thing 2 pushed All Torque into the CPZ. Shunt axed All Torque, breaking its radio receiver and immobilising it. This put Thing 2 through to face another newcomer, Cerberus. The two robots drove around each other to start with, then Thing 2 got underneath Cerberus and pushed it. Cerberus then slammed Thing 2, causing one of the side balls to come off. Thing 2 then drove at Cerberus, but ended up in the CPZ with Matilda. Thing 2 escaped, then got underneath Cerberus and rolled it over, thus winning the heat. Thing 2 met the defending champs Panic Attack in the Semi-Finals. It was looking promising, pushing Panic Attack around the arena. However, just moments later Panic Attack used its rear to get underneath Thing 2. Then, in what seemed to be a lucky mistake, Panic Attack drove onto the arena spike and was bounced up in the air. The momentum from the spike helped overturn Thing 2 and dashed its hopes of progressing any further. After being eliminated, it was set upon by the House Robots, with Dead Metal in particular causing considerable damage to Thing 2's rear spike and wheels with its Circular Saw. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:UK Robot Wars Semi-Finalists Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots Category:Robots from Hampshire Category:Monster themed Robots